Your Guardian Angel
by Ohsnapitzdawn13
Summary: Logan Mitchell's life isn't perfect as it seems, One night she met a mysterious girl that changed his life forever... BigTimeRushxVictorious  They are all OOC :
1. Logan Mitchell

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfiction, please be nice to me :)**

**This is actually a BigTimeRushxVictorious. LoganxCat. KendallxJo. JamesxJade. CarlosxTori**

**Enjoy! :) -Dawn**

**Your guardian angel **

****Logan's POV****

My name is Logan Mitchell, I live in New York. I'm 23 and a vice president of a big corporation. I live in a fancy condo and I own a Honda accord. You may think I have everything but…no. yes I'm rich in money but my life is, not perfect as it seems. I have a brother but not in blood, his actually my best friend and his mom adopted me…it's a long story.

****No one's POV****

Logan woke up alone in his bed. He looked to his right to see his girlfriend Erin is not beside him. She's been his girlfriend for 3 months. They're not in good terms. He got up and get outside and see Erin making breakfast.

Logan: Hey! Good morning! *sits down*

Camille: *sad* hey…

Logan: what's wrong?

Camille: *sigh* Logan…*stops cooking* Do you love me?

Logan: What?

Camille: we've been dating for 3 months now, and you don't even say I love you even one time…do you?

Logan: *sigh*

Camille: I mean you don't even look me in the eye and say you love me…what's your deal?

Camille: I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm late for work *stands up* I have to get ready *kiss her cheeks and leave*

Logan showered up and dressed up. While looking into the mirror fixing his tie Erin hugged him from behind

Camille: I love you Logan…

Logan: *finishes the tie* I'll see you later *Kisses her* *grabs his briefcase and leaves*

Camille: *sigh*

Logan walked down the lobby and get into his car and drove to work. When He got in his best friend Kendall Knight greeted him

Kendall: Hey man! *hi-5's him*

Logan got in his office while Kendall followed him

Kendall: *closes the door* Hey next week, Hockey. I got ringside tickets, You in?

Logan: *fixing his things* uh yeah, sure. *sits down*

Kendall: Cool. How's things with Camille?

Logan: not good. How about out you and Jo?

Kendall: Good! I think I'm ready to get settled with her, you know?

Logan: that's great! Good for you

Kendall: You'll be my best man

Logan: *chuckles* alright.

Kendall: *laughs* ok, I'll go back to work. You too, boss is not in a good mood

Logan: ok. See you later

****Logan's POV****

Wow. All my friends are all settled down… I'm the only one who isn't, who cares? I don't want to get settled down yet, yeah sure Camille is nice…but no. I shake it off and start working.

I finished my work and straightly went home. When I got there I saw Erin sitting at the couch with bags beside her

Logan: where are you going?

Camille: Logan, this isn't just working out.

Logan: what do you mean?

Camille: it's just…whatever. *starts walking*

Logan: no, please don't leave

Camille: ok…why don't you look at me straightly in the eye and tell me that you love me

Logan: *looks away*

Camille: I'll see you around Logan *pulls her trolley and leaves*

I sighed and do the first thing that came to my mind, call Kendall for a drink. I told him to meet up to our favorite bar. I got there as fast I could.

Later at the bar

Kendall: hey man, sorry about the break up

Logan: It's fine. C'mon let's get us some drinks!

Time flied and Logan and Kendall were drunk, they were singing along to the jukebox and had a lot of shots. Later, they decided to end it and went outside the bar

Kendall: *hazy* ok…I need to go, Jo is probably looking for me right now

Logan: ok, thanks man

Kendall: man, remember I'm always here for you, you're my brother from another mother doug!

Logan: man, your drunk! Can you walk home properly?

Kendall: *really hazy* I don't know…*touches Logan's face* I love you man!

Logan: alright! I'll get you some cab

I hailed a cab for Kendall, who knows what may happen to him. Me, I just walked home, but I'm still hazy. I can't look straight. A little later I was walking, not caring everyone around me when suddenly I was about to pass a street I saw a girl with red hair and white short dress looking clueless in the middle of the road. I looked to my right and saw 2 flashing lights coming in her way, she isn't moving

Logan: hey watch out! *runs to her* *tackled her*

We fell to the ground which is the other side of the road, and see a beautiful girl with cute dimples and big brown eyes on top of me…smiling and staring at me.

**Thanks for reading!**

** Is it good? please tell me if it's bad...Review my story :)**


	2. Cat

We were staring at each other, I looked to her closely to see if I know her…I don't

Logan: Are you ok?

Girl: yes, thank you

Logan: Will you help me up? "I requested"

Girl: Of course, I'm sorry "she said standing up"

Logan: you were almost killed, what were you doing there?

Girl: Honestly, I don't know "she said twitching her hair"

She doesn't know? What is this girl, drunk like me or something? I sniffed and I only smelled myself…she doesn't look drunk, actually she looks lovely.

Logan: you're serious, right? "I said with a chuckle"

Girl: yes…actually, I don't know where I am. "she replied looking clueless"

Logan: What? You're lost?

Girl: I think. "she said frowning"

Logan: Well, do you have a name?

Girl: yes, my name is cat "she replied proudly"

I heard she mumbled "I think". This girl is freaking me out right now, but she looks lost and scared

Logan: do you have a place to stay?

She shook her head no. that got me thinking. Should I call someone? I looked around and there's no one around. This girl looks clueless, she might get hurt

Cat: Well I think I'm bothering you. Thank you so much again for saving me…I'm sorry, what's your name?

I snapped out of my thoughts and told her my name. I'm still thinking, what can I do for this girl?

Cat: well, nice meeting you Logan "she said smiling"

She turned around starts walking, but I was really worried so I called her

Logan: Wait!

She turns around looking puzzled

Logan: I heard you don't have a place to stay, and you don't know where you are…are you lost?

Cat: I think…

Logan: well, it's not safe to walk around in New York this late. Do you want to stay with me? I just live 4 blocks away

Cat: that's so nice of you. Well, Ok! "she said happily"

Logan: C'mon

We started walking toward my house. Cat don't seem harmful, besides it's not safe, she might get raped or something. While walking towards my house, I tried to interview her but she just told me she doesn't remember anything…weird, but how nice I am, I insisted and led her to my house. Later we arrived.

When I opened my door, she scanned my house like she knows it.

Logan: are you ok?

Cat: yeah but I feel like I've been here "she replied still looking around"

Logan: Impossible. I've never met you, maybe it's just one of those De Ja Vu thing

Cat: what's that?

Who doesn't know De Ja Vu? Okay, I'm starting to get interested in this girl

Logan: Long story. How about this, Let's just call this a day. You go to sleep at the couch and I go to sleep myself

Cat: Kk! But another one, what's a couch?

You got to be kidding me. What's wrong with this girl? Is she stupid or something?

Logan: a couch is over there "I said pointing at the couch" You can sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow bye. "I said walking fast to my room"

I get into my room and closed the door and locked it, she may look lovely and cute but it's better to be safe. I didn't hesitate to jump on my bed. I'm tired and I'm still drunk. Who knows? Maybe she's just a drunk vision. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

**Cat's POV**

I sit on the couch ohhh it's so comfy. Thank god, Logan found me or let me in his place because honestly, I don't know where I am and I don't know anything. I just woke up in that road. I knew my name from the necklace I was holding when I woke up, it reads "cat" but I'm not still a hundred percent sure it's that is really my name. I didn't tell Logan because he might freak out, another thing that's on my mind is that everything is so familiar to me, It's like I've been here before or something.

I'm tired and a lot of things are running I my mind, Who am I and Where did I came from, but my eyes are shutting down and this couch thingy is really soft…I slowly lie down and fell asleep, I hope tomorrow I'll find out, who I really am?


End file.
